En el lugar en el que debían estar
by Amry Marques
Summary: Respuesta al reto #10 "Fuck the canon" para el grupo "Caldo Toothcup para el alma" Hiccup tuvo que tomar demasiadas responsabilidades de manera precipitada, y todo parecía solo ir de mal a peor ¿habría alguna manera de que esto termine en un final feliz? Parejas: Toothcup (Ubicado tras la segunda pelicula)


Esta es mi respuesta para el reto #10: Fuck the Canon, para el grupo Caldo Thoothcup para el Alma, espero que les guste, realmente estoy muy oxidada en esto de escribir.

De hecho, esto me costo tanto trabajo que hice otros tres oneshot, ninguno incompleto porque realmente no sabia como dar la idea, este fue el único que pudo concretar y eso de manera algo vaga.

Aun no veo la pelicula, apenas mañana se estrena y hasta cierto punto me alegro, creo que tenia un 50/50 de querer descargar mi furia en fanfics para entrar en negación sobre el canon o bien hundirme en la miseria xD y es que esa es la esencia de este reto, FUCK THE CANON!

Por cierto, estoy fangirleando por hacer un reto del grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, casi todas mis historias favoritas de la saga son de este grupo 3

Parejas: Toothcup y Eretstrid

Advertencias: ¿Muerte de un personaje? ¿Angst?

* * *

Cuando Astrid perdió el bebé, tenían tan solo 23 años.

Habían estado buscando embarazarse desde el principio, después de todo es lo que se esperaba de ellos tras contraer matrimonio, ahora que miraba hacia el pasado, la forma en que había intentado llegar a la _madurez_ la había tomado de una manera tan estúpidamente infantil, pero tenía una excusa muy válida y es que, en realidad, había sido un niño en esa época.

Con tan solo 21 años había perdido a su padre, había descubierto que su madre seguía viva y había tenido que convertirse en el jefe de la aldea que todos esperaban, había sido demasiada presión para un joven que solo vivía para sentir las nubes entre sus brazos, con sus joviales sueños de recorrer el mundo y descubrir cada pequeño rincón de él, había sido muy cruel el destino con él.

No se arrepentía de nada, o quizás no por completo, toda la aldea había esperado que cumpliera con crestas el puesto de su antecesor, así que hizo lo que todos deseaban, después de todo, una boda siempre pone feliz a la gente.

Había sido una celebración por todo lo grande, decenas de jefes de aldeas cercanas se habían congregado, llenándoles de presentes y otorgándoles su más sincera bendición a la joven pareja, Astrid nunca se había visto más hermosa, y él nunca se había sentido más nervioso, mentira, quizás solo la vez en que conoció a su maravilloso dragón había sentido con más seguridad que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier segundo.

Los primeros meses fueron adorablemente incomodo, ¿Cómo lograbas que tu mejor amiga se volvería tu esposa?, hubo muchos cambios a los que hubo que adaptarse, y muchas peleas por la cobija se llevaron a cabo, peleas en las que se dejaba ganar para oír reír a su joven esposa, después de todo tenía una larga experiencia adquirida con su fiel compañero Toothless.

Ese había sido otro tema delicado en su matrimonio, _Toothless debía darles privacidad,_ eso decía Astrid hasta que se dio por vencida con ese tema, después de todo parecía que, al casarse con el castaño, había tenido que aceptarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermad, con Toothless o sin él, aunque eso ultimo nunca se dio la oportunidad.

Ambos querían un hijo desde el principio, les hubiera gustado esperar un poco más, pero antes las constantes preguntas de la gente, decidieron apresurarse, después de todo, ninguno estaba en contra.

Durante más de un año, ambos habían estado al pendiente de ello, atentos a cualquier síntoma o indicio que revelara al futuro heredero, pero nada había llegado, creyeron que solo había sido mala suerte y que los dioses habían tenido la consideración de darles un poco de más tiempo para disfrutar su juventud

Hiccup secretamente se culpaba de ello dejándolo con una horrible sensación en el pecho, ¿y si era culpa suya? Nunca habían tenido problemas en la cama, pero asumía que, si había un problema, el sería el responsable, después de todo Astrid siempre había sido una vikinga fuerte y saludable, él era enclenque y de apariencia frágil en comparación con sus amigos.

Entonces sucedió un día, Astrid lo recibió con una cena deliciosa y unos ojos más brillosos que el cielo estrellado. Serian padres.

Pocas veces se había sentido más feliz que ese momento, la emoción lo embargo y sintió que, a partir de ese momento, no le podía pedir nada a la vida.

Incluso hasta su dragón parecido entender la situación pues no paraba de estar pendiente de la rubia, cuidando cada paso que daba y mirando con adoración su barriga. Hiccup nunca había sentido tantos celos y felicidad al mismo tiempo, sus tres personas favoritas en el mundo estaban juntos.

Pero tanta felicidad no podía ser posible y después de eso, las cosas solo fueron a picada.

Había sido la primera mañana cálida en mucho tiempo, por fin había acabado el invierno, el cielo despejado y el agradable viento lo invitaban a pasar todo el día volando, pero sorpresivamente su dragón no pensaba lo mismo.

Toothless debió presentir algo, intento impedir que el jefe dejara su casa esa mañana, y se negó rotundamente ante la idea de que la joven madre se levantara de su lecho, ninguno le hizo caso a pesar de sus advertencias, ahora como se lamentaban de ello.

La que peor sufrió la perdida fue Astrid, lloraba a cada hora y se adjuntaba la culpa de esa tragedia, no eran pocas las noches en que se despertaba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas suplicando porque su pequeño hijo.

Fue duro, pero ambos lograron superarlo poco a poco, fue cuando un día, sorpresivamente fue Toothless quien volvió a dar aviso, se volvió la sombra de Astrid ignorando por completo al castaño, ambos se emocionaron ante este síntoma y cruzaron los dedos porque no fuera un simple capricho del dragón, así fue como efectivamente, a los pocos días, volvieron a llenarse de felicidad ante la confirmación.

Tomaron con mayor precaución y cuidado esta segunda oportunidad, normalmente la rubia se hubiera quejado de ser liberada de casi todas sus tareas, pero sabia controlarse, todo era por un bien mayor.

Y lo único que lograron fue que la desesperación fuera peor.

Con el tiempo, dejaron de intentarlo, ya no podían soportarlo, y Astrid parecía que se destrozaría si volvía a pasar por esa situación, ya no era la misma vikinga con la que se había casado, no tenía esa vitalidad y fuerza, la había perdido con los años, eran pocas las veces que salía de casa, y pocas las que podía ver una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro.

Entonces sucedió lo inevitable, Astrid le pidió separarse, siendo sincero, ya lo veía venir, pero aun así una horrible presión se apodero de su pecho, pensó que no podía seguir hiriendo así a su mejor amiga, a su compañera y su esposa. Era doloroso pero acepto y ofreció toda su ayuda, nadie en el pueblo se atrevió a preguntar y si murmuraron sobre ello lo hacían con suma discreción.

Hiccup, estuvo destrozado, sentía que había fallado a su esposa, a su aldea y a sí mismo.

Habían tocado fondo, y entonces

Empezaron a subir.

-Me estas aplastando, maldita lagartija gigante – grito entre risas a Toothless, mientras que con ciña lo empujaba fuera de su cama, por un segundo sintió culpa ante el feo y fuerte golpe que sonó cuando el cuerpo del dragón choco contra el suelo, pero entonces el alegre gorgojeo del dragón inundo la habitación.

Una grande y muy húmeda lengua comenzó a llenar de besos su rostro y tuvo que apretar fuertemente los labios para que la viscosa saliva de su mejor amigo no cayera dentro de su boca.

Era asqueroso, y nunca se había sentido tan feliz por ello.

-Tooth, ya no estoy tan joven para aguantar tu energía por las mañanas - dijo mientras se dirigía al baño con pasos lentos y fingidos dolores, recibiendo una risotada por respuesta del dragón - no te burles así, quizás para ustedes los dragones es diferente, pero para un humano, treinta años son una pesada carga.

La cara seria con la que había dicho eso no hizo más que avivar la risa de su dragón y esa alegría se contagió rápidamente por la casa. Mucho y nada había cambiado en su vida, habían pasado ya más de cuatro años de su separación, cuatro años en que los cambios habían llegado a la aldea, a su vida y todo había sido para mejor, Astrid se había vuelto a casar, y ante la sorpresa de muchos el afortunado novio no había sido otro que Eret hijo de Eret, pero las buenas noticias no quedaban ahí, poco tiempo después Astrid dio a luz a su primera hija.

Hiccup se había alegrado sinceramente por ambos, había actuado con madurez en esos momentos, realmente se había convertido en un verdadero adulto,

Dirigió su mirada al espejo de su baño, regresando al presente, podía notar que, en realidad, el rostro que le devolvía la mirada ya no tenía ningún rasgo infantil. La notable barba que cubría la mitad de su cara y su mirada cansada le hacían recordar más a su padre que a sí mismo, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y su juventud lo había abandonado más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sin embargo, había cosas que nunca cambiaban y es que al bajar a la cocina de su casa encontró a su fiel compañero con el que llevaba más de la mitad de su vida, una oleada de celos infantiles lo invadieron al ver notar que, haciendo memoria, el dragón lucio exactamente igual que hace veinte años

\- Toothless, ¿Cómo logras nunca envejecer? - el dragón se notaba confundido ante la pregunta pero parecía que le causaba más gracia que nada, rápidamente corrió hacia su jinete, envolviéndolo en un felino abrazo, con su cola sirviendo de soporte para su espalda mientras frotaba su trompa repetidamente contra el pecho del castaño, en realidad, parecia estar de mejor humor que lo normal, una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del castaño mientras se dejaba consentir por los mimos de su Night Fury, Toothless siempre había sido su fiel compañero desde que el destino los unió, aspiro con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones de ese nostálgico aroma cuando noto algo más, pescado, fétido y potente pescado - Oye muchacho, aprecio la intención pero ¿porque rayos llenaste la casa de pescado?

La actitud de su dragón dejaba ver a leguas que no sentía ni una pisca de remordimiento, y muy en su interno corazón Hiccup se sintió verdaderamente halagado – tan mal me veo para que intentes animarme... - había querido soltar la frase como una pregunta, pero era de hecho una afirmación, Toothless podía llegar a ser muchas cosas, pero un hostigador no era, al menos no uno con malas intenciones, pensó mientras veía como su ya no tan joven dragón comenzaba a dar vueltas con gracia alrededor de él.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un despliegue de tus dotes como bailarín? - el gorgojeo del Night Fury salió entre su sonrisa, a la vez que empezaba a esconderse entre sus alas solo para sacar ocasionalmente su cabeza al ritmo de las palmas del jinete – Venga ya ¿esperas que me una a ese carismático baile? Lamento informarme que si bien extraño mi juventud no extraña para nada mi estupidez

Diez minutos después el toque de su puerta le interrumpió mientras realizaba un ridículo bailecito a la par que Toothless, con las mejillas rojas tanto por la vergüenza como por el esfuerzo fue a abrir la puerta de su hogar.

La luz brillaba con fuerza fuera de la casa y los cegaron por un momento al ver la luz contrastando contra los rubios cabellos de su visita, una sensación extraña se establecido en su pecho y con voz nostálgica saludo

\- Astrid

\- ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo

Abrió con cierto recelo la puerta mientras recitaba un bajo _"Adelante"_ , la mujer que estaba frente a él estaba tan cambiada y en realidad, se alegraba, había recuperado aquella vitalidad que la caracterizaba en sus días de juventud, pero ahora con un aire mucho más maduro, parecía que el único que no había aprendido a envejecer con gracia era él

-No quiero molestarte

-No eres ninguna molestia ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Hiccup– se notaba nerviosa – quiero disculparme contigo

Un silencio siguió las palabras de la chica, silencio provocado por la confusión en la que se encontraba la cabeza del vikingo, espero sentir una furia descontrolada, o una miseria abrumadora pero sorpresivamente, no llego nada de eso, y eso le trajo muchas más confusiones

-Nunca me disculpe por haberte herido

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A todo, nuestra separación, mi boda, y... -el volumen de su voz bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro - mi bebé

-No seas tonta Astrid, no hay nada que perdonar, no hiciste nada malo

-Hiccup, nunca quise lastimarte– un nudo se hizo en la voz de la rubia – todo lo que paso entre nosotros...

-Astrid, quiero que seas feliz, siempre eh querido que seas feliz – tomo una larga inhalación – no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, realmente te amaba y hasta la fecha te amo, pero ya no de la misma manera, creo que puedes comprenderme, siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas, pero nuestros caminos se separaron y ahora solo espero de la manera más sincera que seas feliz, Eret es realmente suertudo por tenerte como compañera y sé que serás la mejor madre del mundo

-Gracias, Hiccup – la sonrisa que le dedico la rubia dejo aliviado su corazón, y sintió como si un peso menos del que no había sido consiente lo abandonara, en realidad no habría podido recibir un mejor regalo por parte de la rubia

\- Toothless, ¿Qué haces ahí escondido mientras tenemos visitas? Podrías saludar para variar – soltó de pronto Hiccup mientras fijaba su mirada en el fondo de la cocina, intentando aliviar la extraña atmósfera que cubría el lugar

El estruendo que hizo el choque de la cabeza contra la mesa de madera hizo saltar a ambos vikingos, mientras un avergonzado dragón se acercaba rehuyendo la mirada

-Hola Tooth, tiempo sin vernos ¿has estado cuidando bien de Hiccup?

-Oye, soy yo que cuido a este lagart- la frase fue interrumpida pues un par de alas lo envolvieron descaradamente como a una cría, quiso protestar, pero las risas de la mujer y su dragón lo hicieron aguantar por el momento la vergüenza

-Y ustedes … ¿Cómo van? - el tono avergonzado con el que hablo Astrid tomo desprevenido al vikingo, sin comprender realmente lo que decía sintió como fue liberado lentamente del abrazo de su dragón, al parecer también había sorprendido a Night Fury

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Astrid?

-Ya sabes... - jugó con sus manos de manera nerviosa – ustedes ya son pareja... ¿de manera oficial?

Silencio

\- ¿D-de que estás ha-hablando, Astrid? - Sentía como toda la sangre de su rostro abandonaba todo su cuerpo para concertarse únicamente en su rostro y sus compañeros parecían estar en la misma situación

-Qu-quiero decir – tartamudeo la rubia – ustedes dos siempre han tenido algo así como una relación platónica ¿no?

-Astrid, sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que estas hablando – Hiccup quería reír, pero la pena no lo dejaba

-Hiccup, ¿lo dices enserio? - el castaño alzo la mirada ante la seriedad de la pregunta - ¿enserio no... sientes algo por tu dragón?

-Tu misma lo has dicho, es un DRAGÓN

-Y Eret un idiota, pero aun así tengo una hermosa familia feliz con él

-Yo...

-No soy quien, para meterme en tu vida amorosa, pero te tomare la palabra sobre lo que me dijiste antes, quiero que seas feliz – se levantó para irse deteniéndose justo antes de cruzar la puerta para regalarle una sincera sonrisa - Hiccup, no te ciegues por tus prejuicios, solo se feliz ¿vale?

El ambiente que siguió tras esa visita, fue incomodo

Es verdad que de joven siempre bromeaba con el tema de "su novia" Toothless, pero en cuanto contrajo nupcias con Astrid había parado con eso por respeto a su esposa, Toothless era su mejor amigo, pero nada mas ¿verdad? Parecía que Toothless había entendido el hecho de que necesitaba estar solo pues desapareció de su vista tan rápido como este había temido encontrarse con él, se sentía un asco por causarle tantos problemas y se sintió verdaderamente agradecido. Necesitaba pensar, y mucho.

Pronto se encontró huyendo de aquella casa, adentrándose en la tranquilidad del bosque, necesitaba pensar y pronto dejo libre toda la confusión que se avecinaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué Astrid había dicho eso? ¿Estaba el enamorado de su dragón? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿A qué se refería con "relación platónica"? Y lo más importante ¿Cuántas cosas mal estaban con esa supuesta relación? Ambos eran machos hasta donde sabia, nunca había intentado asegurar el género del Night Fury pero incluso aunque milagrosamente fuera hembra, eran un MALDITO DRAGÓN, bueno, si era verdad que más de una vez había pensado que su propia alma era más de dragón que de humano, y que Toothless tenía más de humano que muchos otros bárbaros del archipiélago, pero eso hacía sentirlo como su hermano, no como su alma gemela...

Alma gemela, si pensaba en la idea, el mismo nombre lo decía, alma, no cuerpo o especie gemela, si pensaba en ello, nunca había sentido tanta conexión con otra alma que, con la de su dragón, incluso superando la barrera del lenguaje.

Pero, ¿Cuál sería la excusa ante su matrimonio? Toothless entendió plenamente el hecho de que tanto Hiccup como Astrid se habían consolidado como una pareja cuando la boda se llevó a cabo, no intervino ni lo había abandonado al sentirse desplazado en esa _"platónica relación"_ , de hecho, había cuidado a Astrid tanto como a él durante su matrimonio.

Sin embargo, esa era la esencia de lo "platónico", Toothless era el alfa de los dragones y aunque cada invierno recibía invitaciones de cortejo por parte de múltiples dragones, nunca había accedido participar en el celo de su manada.

Cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuenta que sus distraídos pasos lo habían traído a la playa, sintió la arena bajo las suelas de sus zapatos y sin saber que hacer se dejó caer en la arena para observar el atardecer, era hermoso y siendo sincero, deseo que Toothless estuviera ahí para apreciarlo junto a él.

-Toothless

Lo llamo sin verdadera esperanza de que lo oyera, por lo tanto, sentir la presencia del Night Fury detrás de él lo sorprendió

\- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? - el dragón con pasos tímidos se posó a su lado, aun de pie sin saber muy bien si debía tomar asiento – hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte Tooth, pero no sé si me entenderías

La cara ofendida y un fuerte bufido fue la respuesta de su dragón le hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada, aliviando por completo su confundida consciencia, si realmente quería saber la respuesta, solo debía preguntarle a su dragón.

-Toothless... - se quedó callado un segundo ¿Cómo debía formular la pregunta? - Lo que dijo Astrid esta mañana ¿crees que tiene razón? - su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza –yo... creo que si

Los siguientes segundos se le hicieron eternos y podía sentir claramente su desbocado corazón retumbar en sus odios, dejo salir todo el aire de su cuerpo cuando sintió poco a poco como su dragón lo rodeaba con un profundo amor, había recibido con tanta frecuencia esos brazos durante toda su vida y aun así por primera vez podía entender el significado oculto en esa acción.

-Yo también te amo.

Y sintió que todas las cosas estaban en el lugar en el que debían estar.

* * *

No odio a Astrid, lo dije en mi otro oneshot de la serie, solo que creo que Hiccup y Astrid no funcionan como pareja, solo como amigos, ademas como el reto era a partir de la segunda pelicula, no podía simplemente separarlos y ya, creo que Hiccup haría lo que fuera por su pueblo, incluido ignorar sus sentimientos por Tooth e intentar ser lo mas feliz posible con Astrid.


End file.
